


月明星稀

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 7





	月明星稀

伪骨科/兄弟情深

BGM/小半——陈粒

*

田柾国不太喜欢这个比他大了两岁，同父异母的哥哥。

泰亨哥哥，田父和金阿姨都让他这么喊，规规矩矩的尊称。  
田柾国偏不——正如他这人的脾气，不被规矩局限——指名道姓地喊他金泰亨。

为此，田父不只一次把他叫到房间里长谈。只可惜田柾国一句都听不进去。

田柾国想，真不知道他有什么好，一个转校生，才几天的功夫就收获了一箱的情书和追捧。  
而他那个瘦弱的哥哥每天都安安静静地坐在座位上看书，就这样看到了全校第一。

一副厚厚的黑色边框眼镜，杂乱的刘海，似乎永远无法撼动的嘴角。

拒人于千里之外的奇怪模样，可还是被同学喜欢，被老师表扬，被校长夸赞。

他们兄弟俩可谓是一个天，一个地，截然不同的个性。

不像田柾国，同学畏惧，老师皱眉，校长摇头。

小日子过得比老师还要舒服。闲的时候去打个架顺带活动筋骨，不听课交白卷，活脱脱一个不良少年的模样。

当然还有最不能忘记的一件事，那就是回家欺负金泰亨。

倒也不能说是欺负，顶多算捉弄吧。田柾国这样觉得。

他喜欢在金泰亨认真学习的时候放音响，调到最大音量；他喜欢看金泰亨早晨找不到辅导书的着急样，实际上是他给藏起来了；他喜欢在田父夸奖金泰亨时冷嘲热讽地说不就是学习好嘛有什么了不起的。

通常金泰亨都会不闷不吭，淡定的像棵树。

他在自己的世界里活的很孤单。田柾国一点也不羡慕他。

不过是两个单亲家庭并在一起，饭桌上多了两份早餐，说起家人想到的人变多了而已。

秋天早过了，连同对运动会仅存的那零星回忆，一齐埋入加厚的被窝中。

金泰亨刚进田家是在一个下着初雪的冬天。  
他和金阿姨拎着大箱小箱，穿着不那么厚的大衣踏进小区门口。

还是田柾国下楼接他们的。  
田父那晚出门应酬，也没想到他们会提前一天过来。

金阿姨算不上什么一眼美女，但一举一动也能体现出她女性的优雅知性。

看样子她并不打算让田柾国一人承包下行李，温和地笑着说：“是小国吧，总听你爸说起你，这回终于见到了！”

她把金泰亨往前推，站在田柾国的对立面上，“这是你泰亨哥哥。泰亨，快和弟弟上去。”

田柾国想敷衍着抬头看他一眼，然而他发觉金泰亨注视自己已久，也只好笑着伸出手去，疏远地喊他声“泰亨哥”。

田柾国发誓，这是他第一次喊他哥哥，也是最后一次。

金泰亨便也朝他笑，有点傻。

田柾国从不以貌取人，看到金泰亨的时候他还是略微震惊了一下。  
庆幸的是那一下没被任何人知道。

他的嘴唇红润，像果冻，是草莓味还是荔枝味？  
上面还依附着他刚才添嘴唇留下的唾液，在灯下发光。  
像古代身穿红袍的美人那样。

“咳。”  
田柾国把自己的想法掩盖的极好，转身上楼，在母子俩前方带头。全程零交流。

生锈的钥匙插进锁孔，费力转动两下打开后，田柾国招呼着他们进屋。  
他打开鞋架上的灯，屋内瞬间亮堂起来。

“进来吧。”

没什么话好说，他们三个就面面相觑，直到田父回来。

他没料到屋内会有除了田柾国以外的两个人，吓了一跳。

“你怎么过来了？还有泰亨……”

金阿姨站起来解释：“我想，泰亨应该早点过来熟悉环境，所以提早了日程。”

金泰亨也站起来：“叔叔好。”

“泰亨啊，好久不见又长高了？”

“没有啦。”

田柾国一动不动地坐在椅子上，看他们像一家三口那样亲热，冷笑一下便拖沓着拖鞋回房。

客厅的气氛马上冷下来了，田柾国的离去也带走的一部分的暖气。

“你要不去看看小国？”金阿姨抱歉地看向田父，转而又说，“还是我去看看吧。”

说着就要离开，田父阻止她：“你就别去了，这孩子就是这样，爱闹脾气，由他去好了。”

“那可不……”

“我去看他。”

金泰亨说的这句话差点没把田父原地吓懵。

没给大人们考虑的时间，他只身一人来到田柾国门前，礼貌地敲了三下。

身后隐隐传来他们的探讨声。

“…小国不像是不听话的孩子啊。”

“你是不知道…上个学期他给我惹了多大麻烦。”

“什么事？”

“他和别的学校的学生打架，校长室都轰动了。”

“他人呢？没事吧？”

“…你也真是的，还关心他身体，是我一巴掌就……好好好，他没受伤好的很呢…”

金泰亨轻轻叹了一口气，听到屋内有脚步移动的声音。门开了。

“我来看看你。”

他胆怯地对上田柾国不怀好意的眼睛，侧过身想从狭小的门缝挤进去。

田柾国没拦着他，也没说不好听的话。

金泰亨正襟危坐，看着田柾国打手游的背影分神。

“还说来看我，一句话都不说。”他似乎抱怨了一句，声音很小，让金泰亨给听见了。

他又长又厚的刘海顺着低头盖在眼上，痒痒的，好像这样就能掩盖嘴角的笑容一样。

“你叫柾国是吧，我听我妈说过。”他抿嘴，“印象挺深。”

不知什么时候，田柾国已经放下手机，转过身来看金泰亨了。

他们四目相对，一种熟悉感油然而生。

“我没事，你走吧。”田柾国一下一下翻着手机壳盖，语气淡如水。

“可你看起来不像是没事的样子呢。”  
“柾国……”

“泰亨啊，出来洗澡吧。”田父响亮的声音打断了开头。金泰亨只得离开。

田柾国还在发呆。

好久没有人这么做了。

*

田柾国目不斜视地穿过人群，在头和尾找到了自己和金泰亨的名字。

他回头张望，没见到金泰亨，心说他肯定是在教室看书。

搞不懂校长为什么要在放学时间把成绩贴出来，是为了一回家就可以被家长打骂吗？

他单肩背着书包，在楼梯口逆流而上，见到了住在一个屋檐下的金泰亨。

“喂。”

金泰亨对他的话充耳不闻，头都没抬。

“金泰亨。”田柾国大声喊，这回生效了。

“嗯？”小小的疑惑声，田柾国注意到同学的目光都聚焦在他们俩身上。

怎么会不好奇？一个年级第一，一个年级倒数两百——是怎么扯上关系的？  
众说纷纭，一遍遍打量再没说话的二人。

“回家？”金泰亨眨眨眼，朝田柾国走过来。

“嗯。”

这就算草草解释二人的关系了。

热乎乎的晚餐放在圆桌上，下面还垫了一张漂亮的桌垫。  
自从金阿姨住到他们家，家具窗帘就焕然一新了。

金阿姨出差，田父晚上加班，家里只剩两个不相对的兄弟。

金泰亨吃完饭便起身去卧室，门半掩着，里边有扑扑簌簌的声音。  
田柾国也没打算去他房间做客——这是他以前的书房，再熟悉不过了。  
拐弯进自己房间前，他还是往里头看了一眼。

金泰亨他摘了眼镜。坐在榻榻米上看书，一页还没看完。他的眼睛在发光。  
似乎不是因为摄取知识才这么认真，而是因为他本身就有这双亮亮的眼眸。

真的没有用高光笔在眼瞳上点两笔吗，要不然怎么会有钻石的光？

可那一星半点转瞬即逝，金泰亨把头看向另一页纸上了，细长的手指拂过书页。

唰唰。

咚咚。

田柾国掩着心脏进屋，关门锁门一气呵成。

金泰亨是应该把眼镜摘下来的。  
但这么好看的一双眼睛，真的不能让别人看见。  
不然会引起多少痴情妄想，红鸾星动啊。

田柾国竟也开始以貌取人了。

他试图找到一双眼睛，一抹微笑，能胜过金泰亨。  
最终发现，即使世界上有这么一个人，也不会具备金泰亨与生俱来的气质。

金泰亨望着隔着窗户的天，周边万籁俱寂，莫名的伤感。

“那晚的月儿已瘦削了两三分。她晚妆才罢，盈盈地上了柳梢头。天是蓝得可爱，仿佛一汪水似的；月儿便更出落得精神了。”

这是朱自清先生在世时写下的文章，如今看来，正符合当下的寂静。

他自小由母亲拉扯大，父亲一走就是十八年，是没见过面的关系。  
所以在听说母亲有了对象后他也没多大反应，更别说为亲生父亲抱不平的心态了。

金泰亨是没想到的。

他会和田柾国住在一起。

不过田柾国看起来好像不认识他。那就算了。  
这种东西任凭谁都会忘却的。

他们是从小玩到大的邻居，没说过自己的名字，也没问过对方的名字。

金泰亨能把大事小事都忘记，就是没法忘掉田柾国的眼。  
鼓鼓的兔眼，还有一直没变过的唇下痣。  
和当年的小兔子别无二致。

他真的一点也没变，金泰亨想，虽说现在调皮了，变高了。

我该拿什么来配你？  
不明不白的身份，还有现在这般的距离感，都让我担心。

*

田柾国迟迟没等到金泰亨。

这已经是他第四次晚归了，真不知道去干了什么非要玩到这么晚。

“也不和我说一声…”田柾国撑起紫色雨伞出门，嘀咕着。

雨不大，但地上还是湿了一大片。  
校门口人都快没了，只有围坐在小店门口的几个高三学生举着啤酒瓶玩游戏。

他是在一条巷子里找到金泰亨的。

彼时，金泰亨正被两三个同等身高的男生团团围住，田柾国觉得金泰亨长得这么高，不至于手无缚鸡之力，还准备站在一旁看好戏。

事情发展到后来他不得不上前帮忙——金泰亨一直不吭声，被男生嬉笑着推来推去。

黑色眼镜被打掉的一瞬间金泰亨似乎终于被激怒了，也是在这个时候，田柾国扔下伞，冲到他们面前。将金泰亨护在身后。

这些小混混看起来很眼熟，他们一开口田柾国就明白了，是上次和他打架被校长知道了的外校学生。  
领头的男生步步紧逼，嘴上还有空谈笑：“田柾国啊，又见面了。”看了眼低头不语的金泰亨，“这谁啊？你家小男友？”

田柾国不知道自己是被那句话触了神经，手一扬便把那人揍到地上。

“好你个……都愣着干嘛！打啊！”  
他抹去唇边的血，皱着眉头命令吓呆了的小弟们。

“给。”见金泰亨低头不语，田柾国无奈地抬起他的下巴，把眼镜端端正正摆在高挺的鼻梁上。

“…你真的没事吗？”金泰亨忧心忡忡地问，田柾国笑了——第一次，金泰亨在心里默想。

他伸手抹平金泰亨微微皱起的眉头，一下下，心无旁骛地，直到金泰亨开口。

“你别这样柾国…我真的…”田柾国打架的样子像火炬那样烙印在心上，疼的他直抽气。他脸上明明有伤，为什么还要用这么温柔的方式来安慰自己？

“什么时候的？”田柾国的手还没走。

“他们从什么时候开始欺负你？”见金泰亨一脸迷茫，他把话展开。

“上周…吧。”

“为什么不和我说？”他又问，手指按压的力度增大了。

“啊？”金泰亨想提醒他，他们的关系还没有亲密到可以告密保密的程度。

“好吧。那为什么不和爸妈说？”

“怕他们担心呗……不是，柾国你到底想说什么？”金泰亨又疑惑了。田柾国的手慢慢垂下，停在两人胸口前时，金泰亨握住了。

我想说，我田柾国打都不敢打的人，也能被他们这群手碰过多少污秽事的人碰一下？

“我想说，你是不是忘了什么？”

“十年前我们…见过吧。”

“泰亨……”那个字似乎是他花了老大力气，牙齿都要碾碎了之后才轻轻冒出来的，“哥。”

他们缄默不语，默默凝视着对方。  
黑暗笼罩了谁，都不会让他们的心再次暗淡了。

“嗯。”

“我觉得，我该收回以前的话了。”

“什么话呀？”金泰亨依旧坐在榻榻米上，只不过这次和田柾国并排坐。

“你不戴眼镜真的很好看。”

“你学习真的很好。”他的声音一次比一次低，呼吸也一次比一次快。

“还有最重要的一点，”

“我真的很喜欢你。”


End file.
